1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to aromatic sulfonamide sulfonyl chloride compounds and to a method for the synthesis thereof, which aromatic sulfonamide sulfonyl fluoride compounds are useful as intermediates in the synthesis of cyan dye-releasing redox compounds used in diffusion transfer photographic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 126331/1974, British Pat. No. 1,458,471, U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,760, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,987 discloses that an aromatic sulfonamide sulfonyl fluoride having the formula (IV) below can be selectively synthesized by the reaction between benzene sulfonyl chloride sulfonyl fluoride and 5-amino-1-naphthol in accordance with the following: ##STR3## whereby an asymmetric disulfonamide linkage results. However, this method involves various drawbacks in terms of pollution and manufacturing procedures. Further, the resulting fluorine-containing compound (IV) has insufficient reactivity.
Introduction of an aniline moiety into one of the sulfonyl chloride groups of naphthalene disulfonyl chloride compounds wherein two disulfonyl chloride groups are present in symmetrical positions of the naphthalene nucleus is described in J. Prakt. Chem., 117, 77 (1927), but this process gives rise to only a small amount of the desired compound and the resulting product obtained is a mixture of various compounds.